Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat pump.
Related Art
In an adsorption heat pump described in Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-127594, a heating medium flowing through the interior of an adsorbent is switched between warm water and cold water by rotating a rotor.
In the configuration of Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-127594, plural opening and closing valves are provided at walls separating between the adsorbent and an evaporator, and between the adsorbent and a condenser, and the opening and closing valves open and close such that water vapor is supplied to an adsorption device, or water vapor is expelled to a condenser.
The present disclosure provides a configuration in which one adsorbent repeatedly desorbs and adsorbs in alternation, while another adsorbent repeatedly adsorbs and desorbs in alternation, without employing an opening and closing valve.